


Rainbow Flutes and Cute Snoots to Save

by StormingWolfSwords



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (but not really), Gay, I love Fantasy Victuuri, M/M, This is from a while ago so sorry if it doesn't make sense, Victor Dies, Yuuri is best sole stealer, gotcha, they're all the best!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-09 10:05:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17404889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormingWolfSwords/pseuds/StormingWolfSwords
Summary: Yuuri is helpless when a rambunctious customer, who clearly doesn't know what a brewery is for, asks him to heal his sick little puppy.Yuuri can't so no, can never say no to such a sweet man with a love for the furry creatures.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little witch AU I wrote a while back originally meant for my Tumblr (Shameless plugging here: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/namelesswolffreak) , but I realized it was too big of a file to post so now I'm posting it here instead, hope you enjoy! Please feel free to leave comments and kudos, my dudes!
> 
> Quick Edit: Apparently AO3 Doesn't like italics or the word Tempestarii.... Just had to go back and re write in every time I mentioned Victor's species and everything I put down in italics....just wonderful.

A little jingle of the shop's door brought Yuuri out from underneath the counter. A curious head of silver, for which he might add was rather handsome, eyed every item on the shelves with quick judgement of his porcelain blues not taking notice to Yuuri until he was silently questioning the flutes of rainbow liquid emenating fog off the front desk from where Yuuri stood, awe stricken and pink in the cheeks. His visitor’s eyes were bright as sapphires, maybe even made of them as they beamed up at him.

 

“Oh, hello! My apologies, I'm looking for a….” He glanced at a sheet of paper he quickly picked from his shirt pocket and smiled back at him. “A healing tonic for my familiar. Preferably with healers tear in it. He sorta ate something he wasn't supposed to and well…..he's vomiting some sort of green stuff I'm not too sure about.” And promptly stuffs the note back in his shirt.

 

They definitely didn't sell pet supplies here or anything remotely consumable for animals, Yuuri knew and shouldn't he as well? Any Witch knew breweries didn't sell pet supplies. Maybe he's looking for something else or rushed in not thinking twice, not even bothering to read the sign. Yeah, Yuuri thinks, definitely that. Not because the silverette is all looks and no brains.

 

“Um, I'm sorry we don't sell those here.” He squirms under fluttering lashes. “Did you by chance….” He only wonders for a second if it would be rude to point out the man’s mistake. “Not notice this is a brewery?” Did Yuuri ever even consider the fact that he might not be witch either? Well, he did, at first, but no human would even be able to find his shop, let alone step foot into so, this person must just be a lousy sign reader. Yeah, that’s it.

 

The visitor forms an ‘o’ with his mouth looking disappointed as he stares at the floorboards. Under the collar of his shirt Yuuri could just make out the golden gleam of his license tag, the only thing to confirm to anyone of witness he surely wasn’t human. Most liked to keep theirs private as it entailed just what creature was hiding underneath their human glamour and Yuuri respected that, hiding his within the folds of his work shirt collar only to take it out for when needed. He was a certain breed of creature that wasn't revered too nicely in the community though thankfully he could pass for a normal witch that helped run his friends store from time to time. Though despite this he can't help sneaking a peek, reading the emblazoned lettering that read: Victor Nikiforov/Fornonzioff - Tempestarii/Weather witch.  “Well do you at least have any tonics that I could possibly water down for him?”

 

Yuuri takes some time to think, admiring this customers persistence, but nothing came to mind until he heard his own little puppy yawning, his afternoon nap concluded. Oh. Why didn’t he remember sooner. He felt stupid under the witches gaze suddenly, praying that his cheeks hadn’t gone pink under the realization that, yes, like the forgetful attendant he is forgot of a simple tonic lying in the back of the inventory closet. But it wasn't an item Victor would be allowed to buy off the shelf. Though Yuuri believes it should be for its amazing abilities.

 

“Please. I’ve already tried a thousand different shops before this one, you gotta have something!” Well if he’s this willing to walk around aimlessly for hours for this one dog, then he must really adore the little bundle of fur.

 

He considers it for a moment, a small piece of his natural magic soothing him as he decided and an even tinier part giving him that one familiar pulse of trust.

 

Yuuri motions his hands to move the beads from the open doorway that led to the storage rooms, his hand glowing in blue and black magic.

 

“It’s not exactly something I can sell to you.” He smiles kindly offering up a purple vile glowing with the same magic. “I…. can let you borrow it until your dog is well again.” The vile drops in Victor's hands with a slosh of the liquid inside. “But you have to promise to give it back.”

 

He knew the little bottle contained a remedy for stomach flues, and naturally used it on his own pet, Vicchan, a small poodle in the other realm, but really a creature familiar with the ability to shapeshift. The tonic proved successful when he was ill so, it might work for Victor's dog too, he supposes. After all it is the least he can do. This man had been so kind and patient, definitely not because he is handsome in every form Yuuri’s mind can come up with to tell him he is not. Yuko was nice enough to stock it in her storage pantry for him since she knew he brought Vicchan to work so often and even if Victor decided not to return Yuuko always made extra.

 

“Why thank you…” The man replies in earnest, an honest and heartbreakingly grateful smile gracing Yuuri.

 

“Yuuri.” He supplies.

 

“Yuuri~” It rolls off his tongue as natural as conjuring ones familiar and he opens up the glass vile sniffing it for some sort of confirmation that it would help his poor puppy. Yuuri did not doubt for a minute that it wouldn’t.

 

He senses the tiniest amount of a healers tear in it and smiles brightly back to Yuuri. “Thank you ever so much, Yuuri. I promise I'll return it swiftly.” The odd sound of his name rolling off this Man’s tongue gives him weird chills down his spine and a newfound heat to rise in his cheeks. “And the name’s Victor by the way.”

 

“I know I read your tag.” He suddenly squeaks clasping his mouth shut with both hands and worriedly eyeing Victor for any sort of offense.

 

Victor simply laughs and tucks the vile in the same pocket as the note. “Snoopy one aren't we?” Yuuri hides even further into his hands, sinking back behind the cluttered counter. “Then you must know who I am right?”

 

Taking a quick moment to whine then come back to his senses he meekly questions what the Tempestarii is talking about.

 

“What? You mean to tell me you have no idea who Victor Nikiforov is?” Yuuri takes note of the slightest hint of hurt underneath his charmful gaze, but his voice comes off as playful, smooth.

 

“I’m sorry...am I supposed to?” He notches a brow not quite sure if he is at fault for not knowing this apparently important ‘Nikiforov’.

 

Victor _does_ look a bit too well dressed for the common witch or any Tempestarii by any means. Witches of his kind were not ones any creature should trifle with, preferring to be alone in their own reveries, left on high mountain peaks and desolet, abandoned isles in the arctic seas where not even the ice fae’s dared venture, but apparently this particular one was especially and weirdly….social. Though he just can’t seem to think why. Is his human glamour a celebrity? Did he happen to be some famous witch he’s never heard of? Probably, because Yuuri was so out of the loop on these things considering he got all his news from either Yuuko or listening in on passing strangers. He wasn’t one to actively invest himself with the going ons of his world unless it involved anything dangerous or beneficial directly relating to him or the people he cares about. This man was strange, Yuuri could tell that much and for some odd reason he could sense through parts of his magic this definitely wouldn't be the last of this Victor Nikiforov whoever he is.

 

“Well there's a first.” He hums.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Oh nothing!” He waves it off with what was clearly a strained smile reserved for irritating strangers. Something horrible settles deep in Yuuri’s stomach, an uncomfortable mesh of unease and hurt as the sudden dishonesty. Had he just done something so haplessly offensive that Victor now hates him!? (Even though he has been trying his damned hardest to do not do exactly that!)

 

“So, Victor.” He questions slowly reaching for one of the seven rainbow flutes on the counter. “What exactly did happen to your dog?” He pushes lightly, but if Victor were to change the topic again Yuuri wouldn't go any further with the subject. It was just something to lighten the tense atmosphere that over settled the comforting one. He takes a light sip of blue liquid, his blood chilling and making him visibly shiver, a rainbow foam settling under his nose.

 

Victor only looks on with interest towards the glass and presses his finger to his lips with a bubbly smile. “What are those?” He completely ignores the question outright. “They’re so pretty!”

 

And maybe Yuuri’s glad of that because, yes, this would be the most opportune time to change the subject to something lighter. And that beautiful smile is welcomingly back so he has no choice.

 

“O-oh these?” He stares into his own glass that is seeping fog onto his wrist as he holds it while it fizzes and bubbles like soda. “They’re magically infused seltzer that my friend and I made for fun.” He muses at the fond memory of almost blowing up this entire shop last night. It was a good thing Yuuko’s husband stopped them at seven flutes though, amazingly because Yuuri was just on the verge of creating Amethyst Burst, his greatest work yet, before Takeshi gripped him by the wrist and told him to head home, charred tips added to his ravenette locks and smoke whirling in his blue rimmed glasses.

 

“And what’s that one?” His bright striking blues sparkle in childish wonderment as he grabs for the orange drink that's fizzing the most out of every other one.

 

“Well mines winter’s haze and it’s so cold that for a split second it’ll freeze your entire blood stream.” Victor’s eyes grow impossibly wider. All good signs. “It is currently my favorite one, but that one… I must say has quite the kick to it, ya kno-”

 

“Can I have one!?” Well the sign just above Yuuri’s head _does_ say free samples.

 

“Uh, sure ju-”

 

Victor, not even letting him finish downs the entire thing in one go.

 

“Ah- Victor! I wouldn’t!-” A pleasant burp following and a pleased smile on his face.

 

“VKUSNO!” His mouth forms a heart in delight. Yuuri just stares on astonished that the witch was even still alive. Yuuko and Yuuri had dubbed the drink _El Diablo_ for several reasons. One being that it had almost killed Takeshi last night.

 

 _Maybe they should put a warning label on these things_ , Yuuri thinks as an afterthought.

 

“Victor….please tell me you’re alright.” He shakily asks, hand trembling as he waits for what he knows is coming.

 

“I’m just fine, Yuuri! Why wouldn’t I be? I can handle a little tangy drink, in fact this tasted just like the human equivalent of orange juice!” It wasn’t long before Yuuri could tell Victor regretted those words and all the life decisions he’s made up until this point. He can clearly see the tremble now forming as Victor’s eyes turn glassy and he knows the absolute hell he must be feeling because Yuuri was stupid too and downed all these drinks like shots.

 

“You’re only supposed to drink these a few sips at a time. Do you have any idea what the hell kind of magic Yuuko and I put in that thing!? It was pure fire magic! That stuff can literally melt your organs!”

 

“M-melt my organs?” He shakily lowers the glass to the table as tears run down his face. He can’t even frown and show the utter horrors happening to his body since his entire face is numb with the heat of a thousand suns.

 

Oh god, Victor was dying and it was all his fault! He killed the one stranger in his life that was handsome and actually talked to him who also happened to like dogs! For once a guy talked to him genuinely that was pretty and he definitely screwed up his chances with him forever! Now he really is going to die alone with 500 hundred asshole cats to keep him company in his creaky old home in the swamps! This is not what Yuuri meant to do, not in the slightest! He was so not trying to live up to his creatures namesake of poisoning individuals and stealing their souls in an attempt to gain power! Oh god, how horribly he has messed up now and its all thanks to stupidly not putting warning labels on a couple of experimental seltzers made of elemental magic that could easily kill as well as be enjoyed! He should just steal his own sole and send himself to his own brand of hell for the horrible sin he’s committed.

 

“I’m so sorry Victor! I didn’t mean to kill you!”

 

“No.” He swears he sees Victor coughing up smoke. “This was my fault, please.” He slowly sinks and Yuuri can only watch with wide eyes as Victor falls to the ground unceremoniously, a failed attempt at summoning a storm cloud to cool himself floats above raining down snow instead. The small flakes melt upon contact with his skin. “Tell makkachin that I love him.”

 

“VICTOR!”

 

What a strange witch indeed. A strange witch who he was now going to have to carry to a witches hut after his shift.


	2. Unfamiliar Circumstances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for our favorite Silver-haired witch to have a heart attack and a half!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! I'm terrible at posting updates, I know and I feel you guys when the agony of wait fro your favorite authors to update comes around once and a while, but I am here and I have broughteth upon you an update, sweet children! I wish I could have gotten this out to all of you sooner, but I'm dealing with a lot right now and needed time to myself for a while, but I'm back and giving you the updates you deserve with this little diddy! Hope you enjoy!

There’s the sweet incandescent smell of incense and herbs permeating his senses, tangy -no- spicy, intricate in its way of combining fresh ginger and paprika into one wholly scent that is lovely to his senses. He takes a deep breath, tasting honey that filters down his throat, into his lungs, his stomach, each being filled with a protective warmth he’s never once felt before. Something joyful sparks in his thoughts when he concentrates on the bubbling heat inside him. 

 

Pleasant bliss rises and falls out of him with each calm breath that leaves him and he has never felt more at ease than he does now, safe and lazily comfortable. Until he sinks into the fact that…..

 

The blisteringly cold seas of his Russian home out on the far ice that surrounds its perimeter have only ever smelt of crisp clean air, free of the natural city pollution he hated in Saints Petersburg, and slightly of whale blubber and all the other aquatic creatures of his artic-like surroundings. There’s not even the familiar rush of waves pounding against the shell of his magic barrier that lull him into his afternoon naps this time around waking up.

 

Victor ends up wacking his head off the backboard.

 

He feels something oddly comfortable underneath him. It’s made out of some sort of greenery, oversized tree leaves maybe and after a frantic feel around for the familiar glaring cold surface of an iceberg, eyes large and searching for the passing pod of orcas that normally noisily swim by in the afternoon whilst he naps, he worriedly realizes he is definitely not in St Petersburg anymore. Panic immediately stirs inside his gut, almost painfully. Panic is something most Tempestarii’s rarely ever feel and for good reason, it’s not exactly the best for their health. 

 

There’s practically a mallet smashing into the side of his brain right against his skull, an odd nausea presenting itself low and lumbering in the pits of his insides and he is already prepared to rech his insides out over the side of the cot, but as suddenly as he takes a breath in…… There’s the warmth once more, a blooming flame which fights against his aches and worries and wills them away, softly, delicately as his lashes flutter gently, heartbeat no longer a banging drum in his chest. The honey tastes sugary sweet on his tongue, something similar to caramel squares melting in his mouth to remove the taste of stomach acid in his throat. He takes one little moment to just….breath.

 

 God, Victor hopes he never feels whatever that was _ever_ _again_.

 

“Where am I?” And his voice is so alien to him suddenly, all scratchy and parched from lack of moisture. It’s deprived of its usual suave nature and cold undertone. “Where did all the moisture in the air go so suddenly?” And he immediately smacks himself for that comment. “Right...I’m not in the middle of the ocean…”

 

He takes a few short breaths, the honey and every little nuance of calm from before flowing nicely through his body and he does not question its origins, appreciating it instead for settling his nerves. Was it really nerves? Does he even have any nerves to begin with? Victor was an almighty Tempestarii, weather witch of Russia from the most powerful line of witches in the seven domains of this godforsaken magical second world with a crazy enough form that could make any human quiver before him in an instant, what exactly should nerves be to him!? This doesn’t help quail his suspicions of kidnapping or worse. He’s been suddenly left vulnerable in some strange botanical-like den underneath the ground, or what he suspects it is at least with little to no clue of where he might be within the confusing and twisted dimension of  _ Canthia. _ Victor has to clench his stomach as that sinks in. If it was a kidnapping in the first place Victor’d be sure have their head by the end of it and another reason for the council to put him under protective customs for the third time in his life. 

 

It then occurs to Victor that he hasn’t actually looked around much and maybe instead of panicking maybe he should be somewhat smart and take not of his surroundings. Vines and other fauna decorate burgundy shelves hosting potion bottles and framed photos of smiling faces he does not recognize. Paw prints of smaller creatures he cannot name decorate the wooden flooring which has been speckled with monstrous amounts of various spices, herbs, and possibly outside plants as well, crushed leaves left in the wake of several scratch marks. They are a little bigger than the rest, almost tiger like and it scares him to think of the animals that tread through the center room. There is a beautifully foaming, classic witches cauldron brewing just behind him on a wooden holder, like in all the fantasy cartoons the humans make to satiate their interest in the second world so they think twice before crossing over. He has to laugh, of all the cliches to be stuck in, he had to have been kidnapped by a witch.

 

A witch who was going to have their head snapped off by a very angry row of sharpened teeth.

 

His first impressions of this place aren’t as welcoming as they must be for the many others he thinks must come here when he finally realizes he’s in the sanctuary of a Helanos healing hut, which he should have realized earlier, but of course instead insisted he had to panic and almost throw his guts up. Though whoever did take him here should have been aware of his species, right? He almost wants to laugh at himself for the instantaneous bouts of fear just a moment ago because there was no fear to be had in such a place so heavily protected by centuries old magic and possibly the nicest witches in existence.

 

As he tries to sit up he notices the heavy weight of a soft brown blob sleeping atop his chest soundly asleep. He reaches to remove it, but finds his fingers digging into the soft curls with familiar delight, a poodle, he instantly recognizes. He almost mistakes the little thing for his own familiar, fluffy brown coat and all with possible amber eyes, but having a second look at their tag they definitely do not belong to him, Victor’s signature being a bright neon pink, a scripted   **V**   as he had signed on his familiar the day of their bonding, not this…...gorgeous shade of blue that might just reflect the same color as his eyes, but even more brilliant. The smaller poodle stirs, lapping at his black little nose and stretching those adorably soft paws, but otherwise remains content in his lap. 

 

Cute.

 

 Victor can’t hold back a smile. 

 

“Oh, Victor deary, you’re awake! Yuuri!” And Victor is promptly broken out of his reverie as the ginger and paprika dissipate all together, a new smell filtering through the air of just honey and vanilla as a round women in robes almost as fittingly green as the plants she surrounds her home in gracefully descends the stairwell at the other end of the room. Her cheery call of the familiar name makes Victor fondly smile like he is used to the sight of her carrying in a set of tea with that heaven-blessed, motherly smile. “I know you must be scared, I could sense it a mile away, you poor dear.” She coos, lifting the tea tray from her arms with similar colored magic as the adorable man behind the counter who had oh so helpfully given him a healing tonic for his familiar. “I tried to come as fast as I could with the tea, but-” Would this be his home and his Mother? Undoubtedly so if he remembers correctly that the other man shares those same soft eyes. Those adorably entracing brown eyes that could sink a thousand and one hearts with just a single flutter. “Sorry for my horrible manners, I’m Katsuki, Hiroko by the way. Nice to meet you, Vicchan.” The women smiles with crows feet under her eyes.

 

It reminds Victor of his own Mother whose aged enough for them to be visible even when she isn’t smiling, before the boring icy cold of those eyes reminds him that really, no, hiroko does not remind Victor of his Mother, just the things he wishes she was. And just as the thought seems to disappear from his mind he almost swears he sees a falter in that homely smile of hers, but within the blink of his eyes its like nothing was ever wrong.  

 

“Hiroko? How pretty. Victor Nikiforov, Tempestarri-”

 

“-And Warlock consultant in training.” There’s an immediate pause before she’s stumbling over herself in apologoes and tries to ween down the surprised look on Victor’s face. “I’m so, so sorry! Forgive my rudeness again, Vicchan, It’s just-”

 

He shushes her with a small smile. “You’ve heard of me before?”

 

“You could say that...” And she doesn’t dare hide the mysterious little chuckle and the side eye to the commotion of voices upstairs, one to which Victor recognizes and tries his hardest not to blush.

 

At this the tiny poodle once blissfully asleep atop him is bolt upright and yawning as they wag happily at the women. Hiroko laughs as the puppy jumps up to lick at her face before scampering away to the call of another voice still upstairs. 

 

“I’m sorry about him, he likes to cuddle the injured ones and he’s surprisingly affectionate with the people I care for.” Her smile is so sweet and her words as flavorful as the tea Victor timidly sips at, fixing himself up on the back board as ice forms on his fingertips to keep the cup from burning them. He silently admires the exotic china of the teacup for its worth.

 

“I-Its alright.” He says hoarsely, throat parched and hungry for more of the wonderfully minty tea that easily slips down. “I-just you don’t have to apologize to me.” He coughs. 

 

“Drink, drink.” She encourages softly, her smile telling him he has nothing to worry about. “That particular tea has some healing herbs mixed with it that I'm sure will cure that horrible stomach ache you must be feeling.” She practically beams as he takes the last few sips.

 

“T-Thank you” He stumbles out unsure how else to respond. “...But how did you kn-” His question is cut off by the clatter of another tea tray further away.

 

“Mama! Is Victo-eek!” 

 

And Victor would say he recognizes the head of raven hair if he wasn't currently desperately trying not to laugh at the heap of a human glamour sprawled among a huge mess of raspberry tea with a familiar poodle atop their back with all the blissful wonder of a child. His tongue lolls happily as the ravenette struggles to get up.

 

“Y-yuuri?” He coughs, throat still too dry to be raising in any capacity.

 

“V-VICTOR! AH! You’re awake!” He squeaks and- 

 

Victor chokes. There’s….there’s……

 

“Ha, ha, ha!” The Tempestarii chuckles underhand, trying not to drop his teacup to the floor. He gives up in the end though and lets whatever's left in the cup splash the front of his shirt as he laughs with reckless abandon. His ice is too quick to let it burn his skin anyway so no harm is done.

 

There is no end to the absolute joy this simple brewery worker brings him, is there? There’s a strange red jelly decorating those perfectly rounded rosy cheeks of his and his eyes are impossibly wide, so starry as they stare up from the floor to him, Yuuri’s mouth stuck in a wide baffled and slightly terrorized smile that screams embarrassment. And oh, Victor is lost, helpless with sudden urges to declare it the most beautiful smile in the world.

 

“What? It’s funny!” His heart smile speaks a thousand words and Yuuri’s jelly-covered face does too. 

 

Yuuri’s face speaks pure embarrassment. He’s blossoming red at the floor as Vichann laps at his hot cheeks that continue to consume his face as he sinks into the carpeting and floorboards. Hiroko just chuckles at the pair.

 

“Well it seems that Vicchan is doing just fine now so I’ll be going. There’s things to attend to in the onsen.” She slowly makes her way to the steps, but not before patting the both of them on the cheek, the honey color of her eyes almost dripping with happiness as she does. “And Yuuri.” 

 

“H-hai, Mom.” He stutters.

 

“Take good care of your boyfriend, alright?”

 

“H-hai…..” Its barely audible. “Wha- WAIT BUT, HE’S NO-”

 

And the door clicks shut. She’s gone before he even gets the chance.

 

Yuuri is immediately on his feet, he looks to be in a state of shock as he quickly grabs for a hand towel that rubs away at his face as he snaps his fingers to change out of an old apron into a simple t-shirt and jeans.

 

“H-Hi, Victor.” He says softly looking anywhere else, but at him. “I-I’m sorry for dragging you all the way here without you knowing, I forgot Tempastarii’s had xenophobia, I should have-”

 

“It’s fine.” Victor copies the motion and he’s lifted from the bed by a pink aura to the floor and his grey suit top is replaced with a finer black one. ”I’m alright aren’t I?” It almost makes Yuuri laugh because even though the outfit no longer matches, Victor manages to look like he runs all of  _ Canthia. _

 

“I...Right and I’m so sorry my Mom called you that!” 

 

“Called me what?” And the genuine confused tilt of Victor’s head makes Yuuri want to squee because no man should ever look so oddly adorable acting like a lost puppy.

 

“My….b-boyfriend! Well because you aren’t and I-”

 

“Well, I could be.” 

 

“You and I and- what?”

  
  


“……..”

  
  


“……..”

  
  


“Could be boyfriends…?”

 

 “NO NO NO NO NO!” There’s a mortifying red all over Yuuri’s face

 

 “You don’t have to do what my Mother tells you, not at all! No, it was just a misunderstanding!”

 

“But what if I want to be, Yuuuri?~” Victor leans in close, almost too close for comfort and-

 

“WE’RE NOT BOYFRIENDS!” Yuuri flips and his heart pounds and his familiar is practically bouncing off the walls and he can’t left from right as his anxiety takes him over from this point forward-

 

There’s a silent pause as Yuuri’s suddenly grabbed in a death defying hug. “Then let me date you!” And……..

 

The world is falling all over again, just like how Victor fell in hi shop when he almost killed him. He guesses this is rightful payback and he acceptingly melts into Victor’s arms with no further complaint. 

 

“So………..You wanna go out on a date with me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: Familiars like to fit into the most relateable form for their partners and Yuuri's and Victor's just so happen to be fluffy adorable poodles. (Familiars can also be reffered to as pets by many)


End file.
